A Moment
by Daylily Gold
Summary: An Ikki and Koji moment. Shounen ai.


//Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, any of the characters, nor am I making any money off this pathetic fanfiction. 

Warnings: Shounen ai (boys liking boys) and spider-bashing. Possible misspelling of Similidon- is it Similadon?//

****

A Moment

"If you could have anything in the world right now, anything at all, what would you wish for?" he asked lazily, more for something to say than for any purpose.

It jarred me, though. Without trying, without even thinking about it, he'd cut me to the core. How could he ever guess that I'd wish for a chance just like this?

"Does it have to be something concrete?" I asked, trying to sort out my own thoughts. He turned from where he lay sprawled out just a few feet away, squinting against the setting sun.

"Concrete?" he repeated, looking confused. I could feel a major sweatdrop coming on.

"Concrete," I said slowly, "Something you can know with your senses."

He glared at me with fierce blue eyes. "Didn't I just say 'anything'?"

I bristled. "How am I to know if you understand abstract concepts?"

He jumped up, clenching his fists. I followed suit, glad that we were, to all practical purpose, alone. We had been sitting on the big hill at the park, relaxing after a quick battle with a small tangent of the Rubber Robo gang. They had tried again to take Medabee's rare medal, lost, and run away. It was starting to become routine for me to find out from Erika where he was going that day, wander by, and help him win against insane odds.

And then, of course, we'd end up trying to kill each other.

"Take him down a notch, Ikki!" Medabee shouted, glaring at me for all he was worth. Funny that it was the medabot giving orders- but then, this was Ikki and Medabee we're talking about. It really isn't that strange. Similidon stood, ready to fight Ikki's medabot if he should try and give the kid any aid.

This should be fun.

"Why are you such a punk?" he demanded. I returned his stare with an unimpressed look.

"Why are you such a dork?" I countered coolly. His face darkened, turning an interesting shade of red as he struggled to control his temper. 

"Hey, Koji!" I heard Medabee shout, and turned just in time to see a large, hairy spider spinning in front of my face.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" I screamed. A spider! 

I could hear Ikki laughing as I collapsed, shrieking for Similidon to kill it, squish it, shoot it, do something to it!

My medabot quickly took care of the menace, leaving me to calm down as Medabee and Ikki laughed themselves breathless- or, while Ikki laughed himself breathless and Medabee just laughed. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body. Not cool.

"God, Koji, why are you so scared of spiders, anyway?" Ikki asked, mirth shining clearly in his eyes.

"No idea," I said shortly. "I just can't stand them." 

They're tiny little fanged venom-producing monsters!

"So, you would wish that spiders didn't exist?" he continued, enjoying this moment. I suppose it made him happy to see that, in one thing, he definitely outshone me.

"Of course not," I snorted. "That would be ecologically unsound."

Ha! He was looking confused again.

"Whatever," Medabee muttered, going off to find out where Similidon had taken the spider. I hoped that it was dead, and Medabee wouldn't be able to bring it back. Sometimes I think I should just let Ikki lose his rare medal and get rid of that medabot's insufferable attitude once and for all. But I wouldn't go that far.

Yet.

In the meantime, Ikki had settled back down against a tree, watching the sky darken. I watched the last sliver of sunlight begin to die as the wind picked up. It was supposed to rain tonight, I suddenly remembered.

"Similidon! Let's go home," I called, standing up. Ikki looked up at me, seeming surprised.

"Leaving already?" he asked.

"It's late, and it's going to rain," I told him, angrily pulling my hair out of my face. Stupid wind.

"You're not just running away because of the spider?" he teased, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Shut up," I grumbled, tilting my face to the sky. Sure enough, a few drops of rain were beginning to fall.

"Medabee! Let's get out of here!" Ikki shouted, pushing himself up. As we waited for our medabots to return, he turned to me with a faint smile. "Thanks, again."

Don't think I didn't realize how hard it was for him to say it, every time.

I nodded, then looked away. I acknowledged his gentle kiss on my cheek with a small smile.

Then he was gone, and Similidon and I were leaving.

//Review if you like. Flame if you have to. Blink in confusion if you just don't get it.//


End file.
